Motel KAL
by VintagexBeau
Summary: Forced to derail their cross country road trip, a group of friends take up residence at a family member's home. Unfortunately, they aren't the only ones seeking refuge at the creepy old home.
1. Be Thankful

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. But end up making aunties old place into a motel. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts? R & R

**Title**: Motel K.A.L

**Chapter 1**: Be Thankful

---

"Wow, look at this dump." Lydia said, looking up at the old home in front of us.

April and me looked at each other and then back at Lydia; April put her arm around Lydia's shoulder and walked towards the house. "Don't be so judgmental," she muttered opening the front door. "Be thankful my aunt let us crash at this place, or do you want to sleep in the car during this storm?"

Lydia glared at April, "I don't roll _that_ way April, you might but I don't. We could've stayed at the motel back there."

I shook rolled my eyes, "Do you have money, Lydia? No? I didn't think so. Do April or me have money? No! So stop complaining, we got a place to stay, a roof over our head to keep us dry till the rain passes and some food inside…" I glanced at April, "There _is_ it food right?"

April shrugged, "I haven't been here since I was like eight or nine."

Lydia dropped her bag at the entrance and looked around, the place was huge, dark and somewhat dusty. April looked around for the light switch and I just stood that the front door holding April's backpack. Lydia sneezed and found the lights by accident; dim lights, that looked like they were about to go out, lighted the room. The living room was pretty big, the kitchen and dinning room was connected to the living room and there was a room across the living room with the stairs for upstairs next to it.

The house gave a creepy feeling off, but April didn't seem to mind at all. No big surprise, she lived off terror and creepy stuff. April is my half sister, so I knew her better that Lydia. I do know that Lydia is more of the girly girl, shopping and make-up is how she lives. I am a tomboy and not that into bloody horror and what not, but still liked it every now and then.

"So who want the bottom room?" April asked trying to get a conversation started.

"How about no-o," I muttered. "Let's go look upstairs…"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Lydia muttered sarcastically. We practically had to drag Lydia upstairs to come with us.

---

_Fucking rain drenched my cigarettes!_

Royce threw his bran new pack out on the muddy grass. Dennis was next to him, muttering and cursing under his breath; he was soaked from head to toe, much like Royce.

_Where the fuck are we going to go to stay out of this stupid rain, clairvoyant!_

_How would I know, look around us Royce, do you see where we are? In the middle of nowhere!_

_Not completely, Royce grinned and pointed down the road, I think we have a winner._

_Great… _

---

"We're only staying here until the rain passes, yeah it's April's aunt's place. This place is real creepy, but I'll get through it honey." Lydia was on the phone with her boyfriend back home. "I'll miss you. No, I'll miss you more. No, I—"

"STOP HOGGING THE PHONE WOMAN!" April yelled from the living room, she was watching Nightmare On Elm Street movies. Lydia yelled something back; I walked into the living room, popcorn and marshmallows in my hands, and sat next to her. She grabbed the marshmallows and popcorn and mixed them together; I shrugged it off and grab some of the mixture. "Jeez, she needs to get off that phone! It's not like they're going to die if they don't talk to each other."

"Well, who knows we might be like that when we can keep a guy longer that three weeks." I answered; a cold blast of air hit the back of my neck. I looked over my shoulder and saw the front door opened, "did you leave the door open?"

"What?" April turned her head and also saw the front door wide open. "No, I locked it, I remember clearly…unless I dreamt it."

I shook my head, "Nice." Jumping off the couch and walked over towards the door, looked outside to see if anyone was there, not seeing anyone I shrugged and locked the door behind me.

Lydia came down the stairs and glared at me, "What's you twos problem? I was on the phone! Do you know how rude it is to interrupt someone's phone conversation!? Even more rude if you disrupt **_MY_** phone calls!"

"Sorry, but you're preaching at the wrong person." I pointed into the living room; Lydia glared one last time at me and went into the living room. I heard the television turn off and April whined that she was missing the best part; Lydia gave April the same speech she gave me. I walked towards the living room and leaned against the wall, listening to April and Lydia start arguing with each other.

---

_Looks like he hit the jackpot, three girls and two ghosts…I like this._

Dennis glared at Royce; _Don't get any ideas princy._

_Chill man, I won't fuck with them…physically anyways, you dig?_ Royce looked back at the girl who closed the door. Her shoulder length black hair was tainted with blood red streaks, her black shirt hugged her chest and her baggy blue jeans were tight around her ass.

Dennis walked towards the living room and saw the other two girls arguing, one had dirty blond hair and the other had light brown hair with light blond highlights. The blond was wearing a low cut skirt and white tank top; the other was wearing jeans and a muscle shirt. _Looks like those two are arguing about something._

_Great a catfight, haven't seen one in 60 years, lets sit back and watch._

_I don't think so._ Dennis grabbed Royce's arm and they walked upstairs; they looked around and found an empty room. _Well stay in there, looks like none of those girls are in here._

_Fine, now if you don't mind I'm going to watch that catfight._

Royce disappeared and Dennis sighed, _Kids._

---

"Hey now, Lydia, chill. It's not going to hurt giving the phone a rest, you've been on it since we got here." I said. April had enough of Lydia's bitching, so she went to her room to watch television up there, leaving me with the phone psycho.

"Don't get into things you don't understand, Kathy, you're sixteen so you wouldn't know how it is having a long term relationship." Lydia hissed walking past me and up stairs.

I sighed; picking the bowl of snacks up, threw them in the thrash and washed the bowl before going back upstairs. I shut the lights off from downstairs and headed into April's room; she was still watching the Nightmare on Elm Street marathon. She smiled at me and patted a spot on her bed, "Hey kiddo, sorry about leaving you down there with Satan's seed from hell."

"Remind me why we brought her with us?" I asked, a little peeved.

"She had money, and she threatened to blackmail me if I didn't bring her with us to see her boy toy." April said grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the floor.

She put the pillow against the side of the bed and rested on the floor; I stayed in bed and laid my head on my arm. "And she's your friend how?"

April laughed, "I don't know, but she's not always a bitch, right?"

"I guess."

"Ok then, now let's watch some movies."


	2. Chills and Thrills

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. But end up making aunties old place into a motel. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts? R & R

**Title**: Motel K.A.L

**Chapter 2**: Chills and Thrills

---

Kat was downstairs, she decided to make us some dinner; Kathy was much more mature than Lydia could ever probably be, even if she was four years older than here. Kathy knew when to talk and when not to; Lydia never shut up. Kathy could cook, clean and everything Lydia should have been doing.

I glanced down the hallways; Lydia was still in her room, she'd been in there since the argument. She was suppose to be helping Kathy and me clean up a while ago, but never came out of her room. I finished cleaning a bit by the attic and headed down stairs to see if Kathy needed help with anything.

"Hey, Kat, need help?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm ok, you can go watch television. I'm almost down with this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled at me, "It's ok."

Sometimes Kathy really took my by surprise, especially when we meet; he dad invited us over for dinner to meet his daughter, Kathy, and oldest son, Matt. When we got there, Matt was out the door but Kat stayed with her dad even though Matt asked if she wanted to go with him. Also another time was went her mom died; she didn't shed a single tear for her. I though she was a little cold; but she cried herself to sleep that night.

I heard something fall next to me; it was just an old book from the bookcase. I walked over to it and placed it back on the case; Kathy came into the living room.

"Done, where's Lydia?" she frowned, "still sleeping?"

"I'll get her."

---

_Smooth, psychic, real smooth._ Royce said sarcastically

Dennis glared at him, _Shut up road rash._

Royce glared back and disappeared; Dennis went back to their room.

Royce appeared in the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti sauce filled the room; he saw one of the girls setting the table and turning the stove off. She walked past Royce, going through his left are sending shivers down both his and the girl's spine.

"Hey, Kat, smells great in here."

Royce turned towards the kitchen entrance and saw the other two girls walking in and talking a seat on the table. _Kat_

---

Dinner was quiet, only the forks and occasional cough; Kathy and April glanced at each other then looked at Lydia. Lydia was looking back and forth and both of them, almost like they were planning something against her, but what? Silence lingered over the three girls, neither daring to say a single thing.

After everyone finished their dinner; Lydia took all three dirty plates and washed them while April and Kathy were in the living room looking for something for all of them to watch. "What about a romance movie?"

"No, you know I don't like all that sappy crap." April said making a face.

Lydia came into the living room and sat at the armchair, "Then why not watch a horror?"

"What?" April and Kathy looked at Lydia like she was crazy; she never suggested a horror movie in her life, why start know? The two girls looked at each other and then back at Lydia, much like at the table during dinner, and have her a look, "Are you feeling ok?"

"You didn't drug the food did you Kat?" April asked playfully.

"No…at least I don't think so." Kathy answered back.

Lydia glared, "Just put the stupid movie on." April grinned and changed the channel to Sci-fi; sure enough there was a horror movie starting to play.

Unknown to the girls, Royce and Dennis were sitting in the kitchen watching the television from in there.

_What's with chicks and scary movies?_

Royce lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips; Dennis shrugged at Royce's question and watched the movie. It was a resent movie, Dennis remembered seeing a few commercial about it before he died on the television. It was about some virus killing people from the inside out, their skin would peal off and not one person lives. Or something like that.

Half way through the movie Royce was standing behind the sofa in the living room, lost in the movie. Lydia was hugging the sofa pillow while the film amazed April and Kathy had her headphones on while watching the television at the same time. Dennis yawned, he was getting tired of watching the film; it must have been around eleven by now, but the girls and Royce seemed determined to stay up until the whole thing was over with.

He stood up and to his surprise so did Kathy; she mumbled something to the other two, who didn't pay a bit of attention, and managed to get past both of them without getting in their view. Royce finally looked away from the screen and followed Kathy with his eyes.

"Eww, did you see that!" squealed April; bring Royce's head back to be glued towards the screen.

Dennis stood next to Royce, _I'm going to look around this place, be good._

_Chill man, I'll be on my best behavior, you dig?_

Dennis flicked out of sight and Royce took Kathy's place in the couch, April and Lydia totally oblivious to their new guest.

Dennis reappeared upstairs, catching a glimpse of Kathy before she went into her room, not even bothering to close the door behind here. Curiosity, and being a male with 'special' needs, got the better of him. He went into Kathy, unnoticed of course, and looked around the room; it looked a little like the room Royce and he were staying it, but with more feminine touches. Kathy came out of the bathroom dressed in only a large shirt; Dennis looked away quickly and disappeared from her room.


	3. Royce's Preview

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. But end up making aunties old place into a motel. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts? R & R

**Title**: Motel K.A.L

**Chapter 3**: Royce's Preview

---

Kathy looked over at her door way, a cool bust of air made its way around her room; she shrugged it off and went back downstairs. She sat April and Lydia sitting back while commercial were going on, interrupting the good movie from the look on April's face. "April, is it ok if I take a bath?"

"Yeah, I think, let me go check the water thingy." April said getting up and going to the basement. She came back quickly and nodded towards me, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks." Kathy said going back upstairs, followed by an unseen presence.

---

Royce looked around Kathy's room as she pulled out some clothes to sleep in; his eyes stopped on Kathy, eyeing her up and down again. She pulled the large shirt off her and dumped it next to her bag; Royce grinned wide and followed right behind Kathy as she went into the bathroom.

Kathy locked the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror, she ran her hand down the right side of her hip and winced slightly. Royce's eyes followed her hands and saw a gash on her hip; she moved her hand away and pulled the shower curtains open, turning the water one.

Royce suppressed a giggle as Kathy unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor along with her panties. She walked towards where Royce was sitting at, by the front door, and turned on the vent; giving Royce a perfect looked at her body. He was tempted to reach his hand out and grasp the warm skin in his freezing palms; but Kathy moved away from him and got into the tub, closing the curtains behind her.

---

April went back to cleaning the rooms around the attic; Lydia decided to help this time. They were finished in the hallway and made their way into the empty room; where Dennis was resting in. Lydia flipped the light switch but the light bulb was out; April looked around for some sort of light and finally found a few candles lying around. After lighting the candles; both girls started dusting off some of the place.

"Open the window so the dust won't stay trapped in here." Lydia said, dusting off the old television set.

April looked around for a window and found one behind the bed; she climbed on and tried opening the window. Unknown to her that Dennis was underneath her.

Dennis felt movement; he though it could've been Royce, but the sound of a female voice woke him up. Yes, even ghost need to chill for a couple of minutes. He opened his eyes only to see April straddling him, her arms pulling at the window. Dennis quickly moved away and stared at the two girls in his room; they were cleaning the place up. He calmed himself down and noticed Royce wasn't anywhere around.

He flickered out of sight, gone to look for Royce.

---

Royce waited for Kathy come out of the tub; he didn't feel like freaking the poor kid out while she was cleansing herself. He didn't have to wait to long; she hoped out and wrapped a loose towel around her and walked right through Royce.

They both shuttered; Royce never really has gotten use to the feeling and Kathy just felt a cool air around her again. She looked behind her and shook her head, going back to her business. Royce walked back into Kathy's room and saw her throw the towel off her wet body and replaced it with a gray-ish shirt and loose pants. He got closer to her and blew across her neck and working up to her earlobe, holding back giggles as Kathy shuttered again.

She turned around and fell back against her bed as her legs got tangled up with her dirty clothes. Royce giggled to himself again and crawled on top of her, careful not to touch her, yet anyways.

_Royce!_

Royce looked towards to door and saw Dennis standing here, a pissed off look on his face.

_Get off her._

_Chill, I wasn't gonna do nothing to her._

Dennis glared and walked back downstairs, taking Royce along with him.

---

"What's with the air around here?" Kathy asked.

April and Kathy talked and watched television in April's room; Lydia was fast asleep in her room.

"What do you mean?" April asked surfing what channels were on at two o'clock in the morning.

"I mean, I keep getting chills in my room," Kathy mumbled taking the remote from April and looking for some music channels.

April shrugged and crawled into her bed, "What do you expect? This place is old, there're probably some cracks around here."

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning." Kathy turned the television off and closed April's door behind her. She opened her door and looked down the hall, there was a light coming from the unoccupied room. Sighing silently, Kathy went to the room and opened the front door; in the center of the room she saw a candle burning.

---

Dennis looked up and saw Kathy staring at the candle; she walked to towards the room, passing by a sleeping Royce, and kneeled in front of the candle. She blew it out and left the room, quietly, almost like she knew they were in there. Dennis shook his head and continued reading a book he found from downstairs.


	4. Beyond Reasoning

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts. What has sweet old aunty been hiding in the old house? R & R

**Title**: Motel KAL

**Chapter 4**: Beyond Reasoning

---

I woke up; I don't know what to call it, this morning or this afternoon. I groaned slightly and managed to crawl towards my bag, pulling out a watch from one of the pockets; it was two in the afternoon. I groaned again and curled into a ball, pulling the covers over my head; a pound dame from the room next door. "Shut up," I moaned out still in bed.

The banging continued.

I sat up, throwing the covers off me, and went to my door; opening the door I looked down the hallway to see if April was playing a trick on me like she always did in the morning. But she was nowhere in sight. I looked in Lydia's and April's room, there were both gone; birds chirping caught my attention, the storm passes…already?

I went downstairs and found it empty like the room, going to the kitchen; I found a note from both April and Lydia. 'Went to go get some food, decided to stay here and open the place up as a motel. TTYL! Ape and Lid.'

"Great." I muttered crumpling the note and yawning.

Going back into the living room, I looked around the bookcase; it was Tuesday so there wasn't anything on the television besides Dr. Phil or some stuff like that. I poked around the shelf, but found nothing that really interested…but really when did ready honestly interest me.

I waved the thought away and found a big old book, 'Looks like a lot of reading…' I stared down at the book, almost in lost in a train of though, "Eh, big books aren't my thing." I pushed the book back in and noticed it wouldn't go back in. I pulled the book back out and looked to see what was in the back; I reached in and took out a pair of glasses. "How leaves glasses behind book…" I spat out loud putting the book back and stuffing the glasses into my pockets.

I ran back upstairs and changed into some jeans and a shirt, remembering about the banging coming from the room next door. But how could noise becoming from there, no one was in there…or was there?

I went to the room and poked my head it; the room was pitch black, mostly because there was a sheet over the window blocking the sunlight from coming in. I walked over to the window and pulled off the cover; the room lit with sunlight quickly. Opening the window to let some fresh air come in, I started looking around to see what could have made the banging noise.

---

Royce and Dennis were in the room, bored as hell, the girls were still sleeping and Dennis ordered Royce to stay in the room until they all woke up. Around noon two of the girl woke up and were talking in hushed tones, the other one was still sleeping. Around two-ish the finally girl woke up, thanks to Dennis pounding his head against the wall.

A muffled, "Shut up." Come from the next room; Royce grinned and Dennis simply glared at the wall.

_She's awake._

_Yeah, so?_

_So, the rains let up._

_And?_ Dennis muttered rubbing his eyes.

_We can leave so let's get out of this dump._ Royce sneered.

Dennis looked over at Royce; _this place isn't that bad, do you really want to go back to that hell house?_

Royce stayed silent.

The door opened, Royce and Dennis looked over at it, and in came Kathy; she removed the curtains, that Royce put up because the light was bothering him, and opened the window. For the next hour, she looked around the room, searching for something, but ended up with nothing; Royce and Dennis watched.

Another twenty minutes into looking and she ended up sitting in the middle of the room; she sighed. "Nothing…maybe I imagined it?"

_What is she doing in here?_ Royce muttered, lighting a stick.

Dennis shrugged; _How would I know._

"Hello! Kathy get out here and help us out will ya!"

Kathy stood up and ran downstairs; Royce followed suit and Dennis stayed in the room, closing the door and throwing the cover back over the window.

---

April and Lydia were back, groceries filled the back of the car; I went to the car and grabbed a couple of bags. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Lydia putting thins up while April was still bringing in things.

"Hey, why did you guys wake me up?" I asked as April walked in with three more bags.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You look so cute when you're sleeping!" April said, pinching my cheek like if I was a little kid.

I wiped her hands away and rubbed my cheek, "Nice." I followed April back out the car and pulled out the last few things. We headed back to the kitchen, placing the bags on the kitchen counter; I started pulling things out of the bags and looked over at April. "What's with the note you guys felt me?"

"We're opening this place you as a motel!" April said, grinning and handing Lydia some canned food.

I put a couple of fruits into the refrigerator and glanced over at April, "And when did you decided this? What about your aunt? And what are we going to do about money to get thins place started? Did you think this over at all?"

"Yeah, my aunt said it was cool, she was gonna demolish the place anyways and don't worry about the money." April looked over at Lydia, "Lid said she'd help in the money department."

"Great." I murmured, stealing looks towards Lydia. 'For once, she's supportive of us.'

Royce listened to the girls, _maybe we should stay for a little longer, and who knows it might be good to take a little vacation away from the house. Besides Ryan must be making the place a bloody mess._

"Also, Kathy, I found this in the back of the car. Look familiar?" Royce glanced over towards the girls and saw April holding up a packed of cigarettes.

"Yeah. I'm quitting, only because dad practically had to beg."

"Good, I don't want to look you to a cancer stick. Know lets get this all put up and we'll start with this place."


	5. Some Touching & The Glasses

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts. What has sweet old aunty been hiding in the old house? R & R

**Title**: Motel KAL

**Chapter 5**: Some Touching & The Glasses

---

It started raining again, but not as hard as yesterday just a drizzle; April was in her room talking to her aunt about how the place was going to be remolded and Lydia was in the kitchen making all of them something to eat. Kathy was alone in the living room, a notepad and pencil in hand adding up all the money we were going to need on the place, all she knew was about a good chunk of money would probably do it.

Kathy sighed and rubbed her head; all of this was really getting to her. She went to the kitchen and saw Lydia stirring something, "Hey Lydia, did you guys happen to get some Advil."

"Yeah, I think its over in one of those cabinets." Lydia said pointing over to the far right side of the kitchen.

Kathy looked in them and quickly found the pills, took two of the out of the bottle; Lydia moved away from the stove and handed she a bottle of water. "Thanks," she said smiling and gulping down the pills along with the water. Something was starting to poke her, she reached into her pockets and pulled out the glasses I found earlier.

"Where'd you get those?" Lydia asked throwing some spices into the pot.

"I found them hidden behind a book on the bookshelf, guess someone must of placed them back there. I don't think their prescription." Kathy answered slipping the glasses on and looking around. 'Why bother hiding something if they're just glasses?' she though taking the glasses off and stuffing them back into her pocket. "Need help?"

"Nope, I'm done." Lydia smiled, "mind getting April done here?"

"Sure."

Kathy went upstairs and knocked on April's door, she glanced down the hallway and saw the attic door open by itself. April's door opened, "Hey…what are you looking at?"

Kathy looked back at April, "the attic door open, must have been the wind."

"Must have been, come on let's get some food and then we'll check the attic out. I've been meaning to go see what was up there, guess we'll find out soon!" April grabbed Kathy's hand and pulled her downstairs.

---

_Look at all of this crap, who in their right mind would keep stuff like this?_

Royce glared at Dennis; everything in the attic was from the 40's, 50's and 60's, which brought back a lot of good, and bad, memories. They wandered around the room looking at everything; Royce stumbled upon a few old cheerleading trophies and pom-poms with his old high school colors. Royce flinched slightly and continued looking around; Dennis found nothing that interested him.

Royce moved a few boxes around and found a box labeled, "Katherine Loom HS Year"; Dennis walked next to his and looked inside the box. It was just old things from school, like poetry, books, clothing and a few craft things. Royce picked up the yearbook and looked through it starting at the back, the back was the senior's picture. Flipping the pages her found the page with holes and writing on it; he caught sight of the greaser that fucked with his breaks. The image of him face was pretty messed up, it looked like someone took sometime to mark out the face.

Dennis took the book from him and flipped to the beginning of the book page, he read out to Royce as he continued looking around the old just: _In loving memory of Royce Clayton, taken by a car accident. 1953._

Royce snagged the book back and looked at the page; there in the front page was a picture of him and all his buddies together by some school lockets. He glared down at the image and threw the book at the wall. _Who cares, that the past and I'm over that era._

Silence settled between the two ghosts.

---

"How are we going to have people sleep here? I don't thing anyone really wants to come in the middle of nowhere just for a motel." Kathy looked over at April, who was drawing something on her notepad. "We need rooms, bathrooms, somewhere were they can relax, food service…how are we going to do this?"

"Chill, Kat, I got it somewhat planned out." April said putting her notepad on the table and smiling over at the two other girls. "First, we clean out the attic and basement, then we'll convert them into room. You know, put more lights in both places and bring beds into them. The three of us move into the bottom room; so that the room we're in right now can be occupied by our paying costumers. What do you think?"

"Who in their right mind would want to sleep in the basement?" Lydia asked resting her chin on her palm.

"Ok, then we'll move into the basement and give the bottom room to a costumer. How about that?" April scribbled something off her notepad and wrote another thing to replace it.

"Then we'll only have enough room to keep six people; what if they have kids or teenagers? How are we going to do about them? Families, old people, couples. What about the late night people, if you know what I mean… " Kathy mumbled.

April rubbed her head, "Well looks like we've got our work cut out for ourselves, huh? For right now, let put all our energy into cleaning out the attic and basement. We'll start with the attic, come on."

---

The attic door opened; Royce and Dennis froze, staring straight at the door. Kathy and Lydia came in, with feather dusters and other cleaning supplies in their hands. Lydia opened the windows; Kathy turned the lights on and April came in with a radio in her hands.

"April, we're in here to clean." Lydia said opening the last window.

"And? That doesn't mean we can't listen to music!" April plugged the radio in and listened to see what CD was in it already. Marilyn Manson's "Sweet Dreams" started playing low at first and them loudly. April grinned and put it in repeat; Lydia cringed slightly but got over it.

After about thirty minutes, Dennis got bored with watching the girls clean around, but Royce was enjoying watching them bend over here and there. Kathy got stuck cleaning the area were Royce was sitting at. She got on an old couch on her knees; Royce was sitting on it and enjoyed having a girl on him, even if she couldn't see him.

Her chest was right in front of Royce's sight and her hips were hovering above Royce's crotch; he grinned to himself and gave Kathy's ass a gentle squeeze. She looked behind her, lowering her hips brining her to a sitting position on Royce's lap, and searched for what touched her. Kathy turned her head, not knowing she was staring straight into Royce's dead blue eyes, and continued cleaning.

Royce giggled to himself and saw the other two girls stopping; they told Kathy they were going to go get something to drink. Kathy nodded and jumped off the couch, Royce followed suit.

Kathy sat next to the radio and changed the song to Kylie's "Red Blooded Woman"; Royce watched her lean back against the wall and close her eyes. He was bored again, turning his back to Kathy; he didn't catch her pull out the glasses from her pocket and place them on. He turned around again and saw Kathy staring at him, with the glasses on her face; they were silent.

_Oh shit._


	6. The Arcanum

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts. What has sweet old aunty been hiding in the old house? R & R

**Title**: Motel KAL

**Chapter 6**: The Arcanum

---

The music was still playing in the background, the rain was starting to fall a little hard the sound of it hitting the house was mixed in with the music and Kathy was still staring at Royce and vise versa.

What was Royce going to do? Why wasn't she screaming, calling for the other girls or huddling in fear. She just stared back, not moving an inch or showing any signs of being afraid.

"Hey Kat," they both looked towards the door and saw Lydia staring back at her. "We need to go into town to get some more cleaning supplies, want to come?"

"N-no, I'm good, you two go on." Kathy answered taking the glasses off quickly and standing up. Royce panicked and disappeared out of the attic. Lydia shrugged and went back downstairs, leaving Kathy by herself. She looked back over to where that guy she saw was standing only to see nothing but a box. "I'm loosing it," Kathy mumbled to herself walking out of the attic.

---

I stared out of the window and watched April and Lydia drive away, towards town; they were going to be gone till tonight so I was let alone. At least I think I was. Going into the living room, I looked for the thick book I saw this afternoon and sat on the couch with the book on my lap. I opened it up, by a random page, and tried to read the writing but it was all in Latin; "Great, the one class I had to sleep in."

The whole book was in Latin, I only understood a couple of the words but everything seemed like gibberish to me. Turning the pages, I saw pictures and English titles, along with the Latin translation next to it. I looked at all the images; they all gave me the shivers except for the Withered Lover. I sighed, closing the book and placing it next to me; I glanced down and saw something sticking out of the back of the book. Picking it up again, I pulled out a floppy disk and eyed it; I remembered that I brought my laptop. Throwing the book on the couch ran up to my room and looked around for my laptop under all my stuff.

I found it and popped the disk in.

---

Royce appeared next to Dennis; he was outside, underneath the patio. Dennis looked at Royce, _I though you'd still be up in the attic, something happen?_

_She has glasses, were did she get them!_

_What?! She has the glasses!?_

Royce glared at Dennis, _why else am I asking you about it!_

They went back into the living room and saw the Arcanum lying on the couch; Dennis snatched the book up and glanced over at Royce. Royce glared at the book, _what the fuck is that things doing here?!_

Dennis shrugged off Royce's yelling and went upstairs; Royce followed behind. Dennis went down the hallway while Royce checked the other end. He looked inside Kathy's room and found her sitting on her bed, back faced towards him. Royce moved towards her and saw she reading things out of the Arcanum disk. She was on his profile, his image was on her screen and details of his life and death were next to them, at the bottom he could read other names but paid no attention to them.

---

Kathy clicked around a few folders, images popped onto the screen and stopped with the jackal's picture in front. She clicked on a different image and stopped when she got to the page of the torn prince. Details about him appeared next to the image, newspaper clippings told about his death and what looked like a birth certificate showed his birth date and all that.

She closed her computer, a wave of cool air washed over her, and felt a cold and come over her nose and mouth; she protested and tried to pull away, but ended up falling into darkness.

---

Dennis came into the room and saw Royce standing over Kathy's sleeping form; he ran over to the bed and looked down at Kathy.

_You didn't kill her…tell me you didn't kill her._

_I didn't kill her, chill. She's just sleeping._

_Good…wait why didn't you kill her._

Royce glared at Dennis, _Isn't it good enough that I **didn't** kill her._


	7. Unknown Company

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts. What has sweet old aunty been hiding in the old house? R & R

**Title**: Motel KAL

**Chapter 7**: Unknown Company

---

Kathy opened her eyes, it was dark and cold; she groaned slightly, everything seemed to be moving and tilting over. She grabbed her head and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. Kathy stood up and almost fell back to the ground, but something grabbed her upper arm; she looked around for whom it could've been. "April? Lydia?"

The lights turned on by themselves and the door slowly closed; Kathy sat back down and continued to hold her head.

Dennis watched from the door and gave Royce I look. _Did you drug her?_

Royce shot Dennis glare, blowing out a puff of smoke, _shut up._

They looked back over at Kathy, the glasses were still on her face but she still hadn't looked over at them. She looked over towards them; they waited for her reaction. "What the f- Who are you guys. What are you doing in here?" She suddenly tensed up and stared at Royce; Royce simply stared back and continued smoking his cigarette. "Oh my…god…" she brought her hand to her mouth, "Y-y-your…"

_Dead. A ghost. Somewhere in between those things? Yeah,_ Dennis finished for Kathy.

She let out a scream.

Dennis rubbed his temple and sat on a chair by the front door; Royce put out his cigarette and went towards Kathy. He sat in front of her and eyed her, almost looking for something on her. Kathy just sat there, not being able to figure out what to say or do. Her mind screamed for her to run, run as far as possible; but her body wouldn't corporate with her mind.

_Why do you have the Arcanum and where did you get those glasses._

Kathy shook her head, still trying to get her words together in her mind, "I-I don't n-now what you're talking about."

Royce grabbed the glasses from her face; Kathy just saw the glasses floating in thin air when they came of. She gasped; Royce placed them back on her face.

"Oh my god, you really are dead. B-but that's not possible, g-ghost aren't real!" Kathy whined staring up at Royce; Royce grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Her body was like a rag doll in Royce's grip; she was pulled onto his lap, his free hand wrapped around her waist.

_Believe me doll, I'm as real as it gets._

Kathy started panicking and tried pulling away, "Let me go!"

_What's wrong, babe.....scared?_

Kathy felt tears forming in her eyes and continued pulling away; Dennis glared over at Royce, _Jesus, let her go._

Royce didn't answer but her let go of Kathy, _you got off lucky._

With that said he disappeared, leaving Dennis with Kathy; she moved back, pressing her back against the headrest, and staring at Dennis like a plague. He moved closer towards her, reserving low terrified whimpers as she moved away from him. He stopped and stood in the center of the room, _Listen I'm not going to hurt you, I promise._

Kathy continued staring at Dennis, she slowly crawled back towards him and stopped when she was at the edge of the bed. Dennis smiled at her and kneeled in front of her face; Kathy shook a little from fright, but managed to stay calm enough not to end up running away. She took a deep breath in, "Who are you?"

_My name's Dennis Rafkin._

"Um…is it…ok…if I, well you kn-" Kathy was cut off by Dennis.

_Yeah, yeah, go ahead._ He sat next to Kathy and stared at her.

Kathy raised her hand and timidly reached out to touch Dennis's cheek only to end up going through him. Dennis shrived slightly, never really getting use to the whole things going through him thing. Kathy pulled back quickly and blinked quickly, "Oh my god, you really are dead…"

_Yeah,_ Dennis moved away from her.

Kathy continued to stare at where Dennis was sitting; she slowly glanced over at him and got the courage to ask him personal. "Dennis?"

_What?_

"H-how did you die?" Kathy whispered.

_What? You really want to know?_

Kathy nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

Dennis argued with himself about telling her the story or not; he gave up slightly and sat back next to her. He told her about the Hammer and the Juggernaut; how his body was broken in two and about the glasshouse where he and Royce came from. He was a little surprised to see she was actually interested about all this stuff.

Royce popped back into the room; Dennis glanced over at him while Kathy glared, but kept close to Dennis. Royce stared at Kathy and glared at Dennis.

_We have company…_

-----

**Sorry this chapter's shorter (I think)than the other ones. Do to school stating up _again_, I'll try to update when I have some free time and when I stop caring about passing my classes. But since the new law thingy I don't really have much of a choice but to buckled down and study…at least for now…**


	8. Royce Clayton

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. But end up making aunties old place into a motel. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts? R & R

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get as many stories updated as I can up before I leave the country. So if you could please help me out by reviewing? That'd be awesome. Even if you're just saying that you read it. Please. Anything. Flames aren't going to be ignored; I'm ok with them. They're your opinions, but at least make them a little intelligent if you are going to flame me.

**Motel K.A.L**

**Chapter 8: Clayton; Royce Clayton.**

---

They both disappeared; leaving me alone in the empty room; I heard the front door open and then slam close. Quickly standing up, I stepped into the hallway and looked downstairs; there was nothing that showed signs of someone being down there. I walked towards the stairs and continued staring down; no one has keys to this place, no one knows that we're here, April and Lydia couldn't have been home yet. They only felt about an hour ago!

What if it was some freak?

Oh hell, did they lock the door?

SHIT! What's going to happen to me!

I froze a few steps from the stairs, I didn't really want to go down there; but I knew I had to check and make sure everything was fine.

Damn, I should have gone with April and Lydia. But no, I stayed here . . .with ghosts. NO! I must be loosing my mind. There are no just things as ghosts, I'm going mad. So . . .why did I have a conversation with one of them, Dennis; he told me his story.

I sighed quietly and brushed hair from my face; the glasses were still on my face. I quickly removed them from my face and pushed them into my pocket. A noise came from the living room, my head moved towards the noise. I couldn't see anything from where I was standing.

"It's probably nothing, Kathy. Just go down there and quick and then we're done." I whispered to myself, slowly inching towards the stairs and heading down.

My heart stared to pound, I started breathing quicker and my hands were starting to sweat. I was in the middle of nowhere, no one to save me if something bad happened, and no one to run to for protection.

"Just my fucking luck."

I stepped into the living room, glancing around to see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing at all, everything was as it was two hours ago. The television flickered on; I jumped, clutched the wall and looked around.

Oh. Shit.

Oh. Shit.

Oh. Shit.

The television turned back off; a cold wind filled the room, I could see my breath in the air. My body was starting to tremble, and I slowly backed away from the living room. I didn't think anymore, I ran upstairs and felt like something grab me leg.

I quickly turned around and found that there was nothing on the stairs with me. The feeling of someone holding me soon disappeared; I didn't wait to find out what happened. I ran into my room, locked the door behind me, and crawled into my bed, staring at the door.

I winced as I moved around in my bed; pulling the sheets off me I stared at me leg. Blood stained my pants; I cursed under my breath and stepped out of bed. I kneeled in front of me bad and searched for some bandages; something caught my eye. I tilted my head to the right and found my laptop split in two; the screen looked like it was punched into and some of the keys were missing.

"Great," I whispered crawling towards my trashed computer. I picked it up and threw it against the wall, "Just fucking GREAT!"

"Hello?"

I shot up and stared at the door; did I just hear someone calling? No, maybe it was my imagination.

"Kathy? Where are you?"

Oh crap! Finally someone here!

---

Kathy ran downstairs and nearly shrieked; April and Lydia were in the living room, both looked like they just came from a car wash. "Holy, what happened to you guys?"

"Car broke down, it started raining again . . .we had to walk home." April muttered under her breath wrapping her hands around her body. "I'm cold."

"We're going to change," Lydia said grabbing April's hand and pulling her upstairs. "Could you make us something warm, please?"

Kathy nodded.

---

I pulled a few things from the fridge; lots of questions kept popping into my mind.

Where we still going with the Motel idea?

How were we to get into town?

What was going to happen to the car?

I sighed and pushed the thoughts out of my head; I didn't need this. I already have to deal with my imagination or if I'm really truly going crazy. The sound of a chair being moved across the kitchen floor caught my attention. I turned around and saw the chair still moving across the kitchen.

"What the . . ." I felt a blast of cold air wash over my body; then something tugging at my pocket.

The glasses.

I pulled the glasses out of my pocket and placed them on my face; only to came face to face with a disfigure face. A hand came over my mouth before I could scream; it was the other guy who was in the room with Dennis. The one who scared the shit out of me!

He raised his finger over his blue lips and made a 'shh' sound; _I'm not gonna hurt you doll, just don't scream. Ya dig?_

I nodded slowly and felt his hand leaving my face; he moved away and sat on the chair that was one moving. I didn't dare move, but curiosity got the best of me, "Who are you? . . . I didn't hear your name last time we meet."

_The name's Royce Clayton._

---

**Author's Note **

I hope this makes up for the lack of updates. I kind of got stuck in a very, very, very, long down time because I couldn't think of anything but fluff and ugh nothing that I really wanted to put in my 13 Ghost stories.

Anyways, I'll try my best to update a little more that before, but like I said at the beginning. I'm going out of the country for a few days, so I'm probably not going to put any new chapters into any of my stories for two weeks. But while I'm gone, you guys can review! Please review. Pretty Please?

**END Author's Note **


	9. Can You Say Awkward?

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. But end up making aunties old place into a motel. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts? R & R

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been more than a year since I've stopped updating. I'm really sorry. I've been getting into more trouble that I would have ever imagined since I've started high school. But I'm not going to bore you with that. Hopefully, I will get back into writing this story; it was always my favorite. Review. Flame. I don't really mind.

**Title**: Motel K.A.L

**Chapter 9**: Can You Say Awkward?

---

I could hear Lydia and April upstairs, their footsteps going back and forth from room to room. The stove was on with canned soup on the way to being ready; Royce Clayton was still sitting at the table.

My back was towards him, stirring the soup; it was so quiet between us.

I sighed, another second of this was going to drive me nuts, and turned to face him; his blue eyes stared intensely. "You know, it's not polite to stare." I muttered sitting on the kitchen counter.

He didn't answer, merely looked away.

I fiddled with my hands, "Wha-What are you two doing here?"

It was Royce's turn to sigh, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, _Trying to stay dry, that's all._

"Of course," I whispered, jumping off the counter and turning the stove off. I pulled out a chair and sat across the table from Royce, "How did you die?"

He glared, _None of you business. Besides you've been snooping into our business._

"What are yo-" I thought for a second, and it finally hit me. My laptop. "Did you break me laptop!"

Royce didn't answer.

"Ugh! You **DID** didn't you!" I glared at him.

"Kathy? Are you ok?" I jumped, not really expecting anyone to come in, and whipped around; it was April. She looked concerned and glanced behind me, "What with the yelling?"

I blushed, embarrassed, "Oh no. I was just- um, arguing with myself." I laughed slightly, "I've been doing that lately…sorry."

April nodded, believing me, barely, "Ok…" And with that, she headed back into the living room.

I turned back around only to see Royce was long gone. Sighing in disgust, I slipped the glasses of my face and stuffed them into my pocket.

---

Kathy finished cleaning the last plate when April bounced back into the kitchen, a smile on her face. Kathy gave her a look, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," April started, "and JUST THE GREATEST THING!"

"What?"

April giggled, "Look what I got!"

She pulled back a bag that was hidden behind her back and took a box out, "It's time to play a little game! Lydia's been getting up tight again so I had to pull out our secrete stash."

Kathy groaned, "'Secrete stash'? Truth or Dare? Are you serious! You're like 20 and you still play that?"

"What are you talking about, Kathy? You can **never** get too old to play Truth or Dare! Now hurry up, we're going to play this in the living room." April walked back into the living room, where Lydia was probably watching television, and started moving things around.

Kathy shook her head, "I though I made sure she wouldn't bring that stupid box with her on this trip."

---

_We should have just left when the rain let up, but no, _Royce glared at Dennis, _you wanted to stay. Hell, why to I never listen to you?_

Dennis didn't pay any attention to the Prince, _why don't you just go if you don't want to be here? I don't have to go everywhere with you, you know?_

Royce continued to glare and disappeared.

Probably off to see what the girls were up to.

Dennis sighed and grabbed the first book he could get a hold of.

---

"Ok, ok, ok, I want to start this off…" April grinned mischievously.

Kathy groaned, again, "What are we going to dare each other to do? Go outside bare ass naked and run up and down the street?"

April laughed, "That's a good one, but no there isn't anyone to see you do that so that's a waste of a dare. I'm going to save that for when we get home and there are a bunch of people to see."

Lydia sighed, "God April… you're so immature."

"Fine!" April pouted, "I dare you, Lydia Monroe, to… hm." April thought for a second.

"Oh great, know she's thinking," Kathy joked, "You in for it now Lid."

Lydia made a scared face, "Oh my, I'm so frighten. Alright come on April I don't have all night."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You two are a riot." April muttered sarcastically. "Alright I've got one, I dare Lydia to-. Damn I just forgot."

Kathy and Lydia busted out laughing.

April sighed irritated and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Alright, alright, geez. Truth Lydia, do you really like that boy toy of yours?"

Lydia gasped, "Of course! Why wouldn't why? He's sweet, honest, faithful!" she smiled to herself, "besides he's also great in-"

"Ew! Um HELLO! I'm still in here," Kathy yelled.

April giggled, "Oh hush Kathy! Tell me the details Lydia."

"Ugh!" Kathy jumped to her feet, "I'll be in my room."

April and Lydia were to busy discussion their new topic to even notice Kathy had moved; Kathy shook her head and raced upstairs before she caught wind of anything they were saying.

---

I closed the door behind me, hearing April laugh out loud from downstairs. Honestly, who wants to know someone else's dirty business? I sighed and opened the bathroom door, only to be pulled back by an unseen force.

I screamed.

It was a reaction.

But of course, those two wouldn't have heard it; instead I heard someone giggling behind me.I struggled to break free, but strong arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. I turned my head to see who was holding me, but only saw glasses floating in the air and being forced on my face.

---

**Author's Note:** Hope this, along with a few more chapters; make up for a year of nothing. I've updated other stories I've made. Ghostly Bond, another 13 Ghost, and Is This Destiny, An Anime Story, don't know if you'd like to read those while you wait for the next one. Review Please.


	10. Can You Say Awkward? Part 2

**Summary:** A storm forces three girls on a road trip to make a pit stop at one of the girls aunts creepy house. But end up making aunties old place into a motel. What they don't know is that they're in there with two ghosts? R & R

**Author's Note:** I will get back into writing this story; it was always one of my favorite. Review. Flame. I don't really mind. Just happy to see people are still reading this!

**Title**: Motel K.A.L

**Chapter 9**: Can You Say Awkward? Part 2

---

I watched as she struggled against me, a giggle escaped my dead lips, and snatched the glasses in her pocket. She turned around and closed her eyes as I forced the glasses on her face. I held her tightly and rested my chin on her shoulder blade.

She tensed up.

Another giggled from me.

_Relax doll._

She looked back at me, this time she could see me, and gave me an icy glare. "Let me go, Clayton!" she continued to wiggled in my lap, "I'm still pissed at you for breaking me computer!"

I suppressed a low groan threatening to come out and quickly allowed her to leave my grasp.

Damn she's tempting.

And she doesn't even know it.

Kathy turned to face me, a good distance between us, and held her glare, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I shrugged, placing a new cigarette between my lips.

She looked cute when she was mad.

She sighed, irritated probably, and sat on her bed; her eyes never left mine.

Taking the lit stick from my lips, I sighed, _So why aren't you downstairs listening to the fuck details._

She blushed.

I couldn't help but smirk.

_What's wrong, doll face, never been with a real man before?_

If looks could kill, but like it's matter, I'm already dead; she gave me a disgusted look, but couldn't hide her pretty little blush even if her life depended on it. "Wh-What! That's none of your business, you jerk!"

I laughed.

She glared and took the glasses off, throwing them behind me, "God, I don't need this."

I watched her disappear into the bathroom, locking herself in there, and sighed to myself.

Now, I'm bored.

---

I locked the door behind me; my face was burning from embarrassment, "Damn!"

How dare he ask me something like that!

I don't even know the guy for less than 24 hours and he's over here asking me…_those_ kinds of questions!

Ugh.

Pervert.

I sat on the bathroom floor and stared at the wall; what was wrong with me? I shouldn't be having ANY sort of conversations with dead people. Why wasn't I scared of them?

I laughed quietly.

Scared?

Of those two, yeah right.

But I should me, more so towards Royce Clayton.

His disfigured face, icy blue eyes, bluish-pale completion, I just of hell should be.

But I wasn't.

I stayed silent, lost in my own thoughts; April's laughing could be heard from downstairs as Lydia's voice low, probably still telling April about her boyfriend.

I groaned and stood up, "Ugh! I need a drink."

---

"Kathy! Where'd you go?" April grabbed Kathy as soon as she came into the living room. They sat back down on the floor, April giggled, "You'll never believe this! But Lydia here is a little on the kinky side."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "And I need to know this why?"

April giggled again, "Maybe you'll learn something." Kathy blushed, getting ready to stand up, but April kept a good grip on her hand, "Ok, ok, chill princess. I'm just messing with you!"

"Hardy Har Har," Kathy muttered under her breath.

Lydia grabbed the remote control and started looking for something to watch.

"So where did you go?" April asked.

"What? You didn't hear me when I told you I was going to my room?" Kathy replied, paying more attention to the television than April.

"Oh," April mused out loud, "I thought I was just thinking that in my head."

"Yeah, well I'm getting some water," Kathy stood from her seat next to April, "either of you want something?"

They both shook their heads.

April suddenly jumped up and snatched the remote from Lydia's hands, "HOLY CRAP! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!"

"Ow, you could have just asked for the remote, April!" Lydia hissed rubbing her hand.

Kathy stayed by the pillar separating the living room and kitchen, "What is it?"

The television stopped at one channel, April squealed hugging the television, "It's my future husband! I haven't seen his gorgeous face in almost four days! God I would have died."

"Jeez! I almost lost my freaking hand over that?" Lydia half-yelled at April, standing to her feet and dragging Kathy into the kitchen with her.

---

I curled up into a ball in my bed, it was late, almost eleven, and April was still downstairs watching the marathon of her 'husband' as she called him. Lydia had already gone to bed after almost loosing her hand to April's obsession. I closed my eyes, but they quickly shot open; something made my bed shift positions.

There was a new weight in bed with me.

I didn't more.

Was I scared?

Hell yes I was!

I slowly uncurled myself and laid on my back, tilting my head to the side, but I only saw an empty bed. Sitting up, I stared at the empty bedside and timidly reached out; nothing.

I pulled back and held my head, "Stupid imagination."

I laid back on my side, staring at the lonely pillow along side my own; why did it feel like I was staring at something? A blush suddenly made it's way to my face. What the hell is wrong with me? There's nothing there.

My eye lids dropped slightly, I was tired. My eyes closed completely and a deep sleep was quickly taking me over. I felt something brush past my lips, but I couldn't, or didn't want to, open my eyes.

A cold breeze hit my cheek.

I shivered, but still kept my eyes closed.

'It was nothing,' I though lazily, 'just the wind.'

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note:** Another one done! Horray, a new record for me this year, two in the same week. Review please.


	11. By The End Of the Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Motel KAT.

Chapter 11: By The End Of the Day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the cold outtake of a breath blowing my hair, the feeling of a strong hard chest underneath my head, and arms tightly wrapped around my waist. My eyes adjusted to the sun coming in from the only window in the room, the sound of a car being turned out could be heard from outside. Slightly raising my head, I took a quick look around the room; empty and with the entrance door wide open. It's to early. Moaning quietly I laid my head back down, against...the hard...pillow? Opening my eyes again, I looked at was I was laying on...a pillow. A pretty hard pillow. I tried speaking, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper, I cleared my throat a little, "Damn."

Closing my eyes, I buried my face into the pillow; the bed shifted. I felt a strength pulling at me, my body tensed and a whimper escaped my lips. "Not yet..." I murmured, holding my pillow tighter, "...ten more minutes, please."

Giggling reached my ears, a cool breeze blew into my ear cause my to shiver, _Time to wake up doll face, I need my body back._

Sitting up quickly, I gasped and looked next to me, only the clear glasses where there. Taking the glasses, and placing them on my face, I came face to face with Royce Clayton. Literally inches away from me; he giggled and continued getting closer. There was only one way to go, I fell against my back and Royce followed; _Seemed like you enjoyed using my body last night, we'll have to do it again tonight, Doll._

"You're just a pervert, Clayton." I shot back, pissed that a blush had appeared on my face.

Royce maintained his position hovered about me, his dead eyes actually seemed to have some live in them; they were filled with laughter. Bringing himself down to his elbows, there was no way of escaping now; I have expected him to actually make a move, but it never came. Instead he just stared at me, making me a little uncomfortable; I raised my head closer towards his, leaving mere inches between our lips. The action must have could him off guard, for he pulled back slightly, but slowly returned to his previous position. "Well," I breathed out, a shudder running down my spine, "are you going to kiss me or not?"

For a brief second, I could see something flashing in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone; Royce sat back up, bringing me with him. A smirk played on his lips, _Don't offer something you don't intend of finishing, Babe._

I mimicked his smirk, so that's the game he wanted to play now was it. Fine, two could play at this game. "I always finish was I start, Little Boy." Standing away from Royce, I grabbed some cloths and headed towards the bathroom, but before closing the door I turned back around, "Next time ask before you climb into my bed." With that said, I tossed the glasses back on the bed.

-------------------------------------------

The door closed. Wow. What got into her last night; she seems more... confident, alluring, and a little full of herself. Who does she think she is calling me a "_Little Boy_," what kind of crap is that! Oh she better prepare herself, tonight she's going to need to be punished for teasing me like that. But then again, I can't be to hard on her or then I won't be able to have her in bed like I did this morning.

_What are you doing in here, Royce?_ I glanced over and saw Dennis leaning against the door frame. A mere shrug was his answer; Dennis didn't seem to be pleased with the answer, but he didn't pressure for a better one. _I'm willing to leave, unless..._ Dennis eyes wandered towards the bathroom, _you aren't that interested anymore._

Leave.

I didn't answer immediately.

_I see,_ Dennis answered quietly after a few minutes, _you do remember that you're dead and she's not...right?_

I glared at the older man; no shit, it's damn well obvious. The glare didn't go unnoticed by the clairvoyant man; I scoffed and answered back,_ We'll leave tonight, dig?_

There was no answer from Dennis; he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------

What's wrong with me? I've never been so energized before in my life; not even when I was a kid. Pulling the ivory towel closer around my body and whipped the foggy mirror and stared at the image reflecting back. It's a cop-out routine; this isn't how I am when it comes to guys. I'm scared of getting hurt or rejected when it comes to the whole concept of being loved completely. No one has ever made me feel life I mean something; "Royce."

The air become colder.

Damn, I should have kept the glasses with me. I glared at the door, not completely sure if it was actually Royce coming in and invading my personal bubble or if it was just the air. "Royce?" I waited for a response but it never came; a breeze across my face. I jumped back, turning away from the breeze, "This isn't funny you prick!"

Still no answer.

Ugh, this is stupid; he's just being a peeping tom. Even in death, this guys persistent isn't he. Pushing thoughts away, I reached to open the door, but something caught it mid-way. Suddenly the presence of another person could be easy felt by any normal person. The air in the bathroom seemed to have dropped in temperature drastically; it felt like an October night.

_Tell me,_ I heard Royce voice close to my ear, _are you scared? And try not to lie, doll face._

Scared, at this moment, yes. I was. There seemed to be something wrong with this situation, Royce didn't sound like he did just an hour ago in bed with her. He had no emotion in his voice; where as in bed, it was easy to tell that he was enjoying toying with me. The hand holding my wrist tightened slightly, seemingly trying to get my attention back. "Yes." I finally answered.

Royce giggled; but this giggle was different, darker than before. I felt his free arms wrap itself around my waist, pulling me closer towards him; _Do you trust me?_

I held back a scoff; yeah right. I trusted him about as far as I could throw him, which, since I couldn't even touch him, was a pretty thin line. But then again, if he was going to end up doing anything he would have done it already, he's had many chances; seeing as the other girls are never home. Plus last night, he could have killed me while I was peacefully asleep and I would have never known. It was a double edge sword; "No, I don't."

There was a three minute silence; I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach and I could hear my heartbeat speeding up. The sudden monotone _I'm glad you didn't lie_ ran in my ears, causing my breath to be caught in my throat for a few seconds. I was afraid now, but I didn't want to open my mouth to ask Royce why he was asking me these question.

_You were thinking about me, doll face._

A cocky Royce asked, I could feel his lips brushing against my cheek; this was not fair, I couldn't even see him, but he could do what he wanted to me. A quite "hmp" escaped my lips as I struggled to get my wrist free; Royce seemed to have come back to his old self. I tuned towards where his lips were against me and suddenly self cold lips against my own; the arm around my waist tightened and pulled me closer. "What did you see?" I asked slowly, making sure my lips stayed touching his at all time.

My wrist was released, allowing me to pull it back to reach the doorknob; a low growl came from Royce, and the door closed again with a slam._ It isn't nice to tease._

"I'm thinking you shouldn't have done that," I whispered back. I felt his arm leaving me, the door flew open and I was pulled out, glasses quickly placed on my face. Catching my breath, I gave a meek smile to my "hero"; Dennis. A pissed Royce Clayton stepped out of the bathroom, eyes glaring daggers at Dennis.

Dennis gave Mr. Clayton a warning look and slowly disappeared back to his room; Royce flicked Dennis off as he was leaving. I quietly giggled, Royce turned his attention back to me,_ By the end of the day doll, you'll be mine and you'll be begging for more._

Giving me a last wink, he left.

Damn.


	12. Unexpected Storm

**Authors Note: **Sorry for not explaining why I disappeared and just magically appeared again. The only important thing is that I'm back and I gave you all a good chapter. Not sure if you would consider it a different style of writing. I've grown up and so that grown up mentality is going to end up rubbing off in the following chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Motel KAL.

**Chapter 12:** Unexpected Storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munch.

Chomp.

Munch.

Chomp.

A-munch, munch, munch.

God, what had I gotten myself into this morning. April continued eating her cereal, giving off these weird sounds as she did, annoying Lydia and me to no end. I bit off a piece of the pop tart in my hand, Lydia complained about how disgusting and unlady-like in was to be to making stupid noises while eating. Which fell upon deaf ears.

"Who cares, its only us girls here!" April mumbled. "'Sides, there isn't anyone miles away that we're trying to impress."

Consciously rolling my eyes, I stuffed another piece of food into my mouth and watched Lydia and April go at it once more. Damn they look like a married couple; we should play couples therapy later today. I smiled to myself. Maybe Royce would be interested... WAIT! No. What the hell am I thinking. Eh, no. No couples therapy for him. What kind of stupid thought it that anyways...can a ghost have a relationship with someone breathing? ...No. Of course not. I'm just delusional. By this time Lydia and April had moved on to different things; April cleaning the dish she used to eat from and Lydia making another list for the grocery store.

The store, the best place to get out of here and get some fresh air. "I want to go."

"Go where?" Lydia asked without even looking up.

To the freaking carnival down the street, where does she think I want to do! "The store, duh."

Lydia looked at me, "Are you serious? Why."

"I want things too, you two never get things that I like.

April put her two cents in, "I don't think today is a good day of going, the television said it was going to be raining pretty hard all day." All day, huh? Well excuse me, I may not be a certified weather woman, but I don't see no rain outside. I opened my mouth, letting the hot air that had manged to inflate my ego two times its size, and was quickly closed at the sound of thunder not to far of. With a 'Ha ha, I win you lose' smile on her face, April crossed her arms in front of her chest and finished with, "See. I told you."

A loud groan came from Lydia, as she crumbled the list and tossed the ball at April; "No. Now I'll be stuck all day in this house with you two. What could be worse then that."

God must have had something against Lydia today. Maybe it was because of all the sins she had committed in her eighteen years of life, never once going to church and ask for forgiveness. Or maybe it was just because he liked toying with other people lives for a day or two; must be boring up there in heaven. For whatever the reason was, Lydia's worse nightmare came true.

The power went out.

It was April's turn to groan, a little too dramatically, and I could hear her going threw the drawers looking for something. "Great. Stuck in a house without any power. Wonderful. What else cou-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Lydia growled. I heard a chair being pushed back, I'm going to guess that Lydia decided to help April in her search through the drawers. A small flick echoed in the quiet room; a flashlight was pointing straight at my face. Bringing my hand up to cover my face, the light left my way and was pointed up towards the ceiling. "Sorry," Lydia had found the flashlight, she made a suggestion of fake tossing the object at me. "Catch."

Darn, I can't catch worth shi-, the flashlight was already falling back down towards my face; closing my eyes, I waited for the impact...it never came. Eyes wide open, I find the flashlight hovering a few inches from my face. Grabbing it quickly I turn to see if either girl had noticed; they didn't, both were fiddling with their own lights. Using the flashlight I took a look around me, but I didn't see what, more like who, had caught the light.

"I'm going upstairs." I half whispered to April and Lydia, pushing the chair back and not waiting around for their answer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Not even a minute in my room, and the whole place feels like a freezer. Closing the door behind me, I snatch the bed sheets and wrap myself in them; the glasses falling to the floor in the process. Sitting on the floor, back against the bed, I pick the glasses up and see both Royce and Dennis waiting patiently on opposite sides of the room. Dennis was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a semi-curious look on his face; Royce, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair, cigarette between his lips and a nonchalant look firmly placed on his features.

Dennis was first to speak, _What happened?_

Well that was an easy answer, "The powers out." I noticed Royce had rolled his eyes, causing a frown to appear on my face. Somebody must be having an inflated ego right now, I looked back at Dennis, but he was already gone. There was an awkward, at least for me, silence between Royce and I. Keeping the flashlight facing up at the ceiling and stared at Royce, pressure is going to make his talk. Or at least annoyance will.

Five minutes into my one on one staring contest; Royce didn't seem to budge. Does he not sense me staring two holes into him, or does he just not care?

_It's not polite to stare,_ Royce finally said out of the blue, _or did you mother not teach you that?_

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, smoking isn't very attractive to the opposite sex?" It was the best I could come up with in such short notice, but it was true. Royce looked at me, that stupid smirk on his face once again; the same one from this morning. The cigarette disappeared from his lips; he gave the facial expression of better. "Much better."

Again with the smirk.

There was another pause of silence; downstairs I could hear Lydia and April laughing together, probably in the living room. Outside the rain had decided to start pouring hard, thunder could be head and lightning could be seen flashing light into the dark house every few minutes. What was is with rain in this place? It seemed to rain at least every day for a long period of time.

The house shook.

Screams come from the living room, followed by loud laughter. The silence continued in my room; the hallways were starting to creak, almost as if there was somebody walking back and forth out there. Possibly Dennis keeping watch? More than likely given the events that took place only a few hours ago. Another flash of light illuminated the room, longer than the last time, and giving me a chance to really look at Royce Clayton. He seemed to have been lost in his own thought.

"What's wrong?" The question was supposed to be for myself, but for some odd reason it managed to escape my mouth. Oh well, no harm done, might as well ask since the silence is going to drive me insane. He didn't answer though, big shocker there, and to my dismay the silence continued. Ugh, fine, give me the silent treatment; see if I care.

"Sorry I ruined your fun this morning." I said, anything to start a conversation; even if it meant reminding Royce of his plot to revenge. He didn't move from his place, but his eyes were glued on me; eh, at least I got his attention. "...But it's your on fault, foreplay in the bathroom isn't my idea of romantic. Plus, you freaked me out with all the questions."

Royce laughed, _Foreplay wasn't was I was aiming for doll._

The door flew open, lightening flashed and the roar of another thunder echoed through the room. "BOO!" was all I heard aside from the door slamming against the wall, the quiet laughter of Lydia in the hallway and my heart racing in my ears. Instinct took over as a scream left my mouth, the nearest thing to me was thrown across the room aimed straight for the head, of what I now knew was April, and removal of the glasses.

"Ow! Damn, Kathy!" April whinnied, rubbing her now aching forehead. "If I would have known you were going to throw a book at me, I would have made Lydia scare you."

A flash of light came from the door frame, Lydia.

"Morons!" I half yelled, glaring daggers at the two older girls. They brushed me off and returned downstairs, probably to gloat on their successful scaring mission. Truly, 100 genuine morons. Slamming the door closed, once again, I headed to the bed; it was only noon and my lazy butt was already tired. I sat back up, remembering that I had left the sheets on the floor, and crawled to the edge of the bed. Grabbing the sheets, I also picked the glasses back up; the room was still cold, so Royce still had to be in here. Getting a good laugh.

I laid back down, placed the glasses on, and found Royce laying next to me; arms behind his head and eyes closed. Why bother kicking him off, it wouldn't have done any good; so instead, I turned to my side and sighed. This was getting old, something was wrong with Mr. Royce Clayton and he didn't seems to want to talk about. Just hang around. Before closing my eyes, I whispered to him, "Royce..."

_Hm._

"This is going to last a long time is it?" I waited for an answer that never came, so I continued... "I didn't think so...wake me up in an hours, please?" His head nodded; I smiled and let my eyes close, with one last thought in my mind.

_People come around like a storm when you least expect them to._


	13. Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Authors Note: **This is for Megaman because I promised I would have something up by Sunday, but I ended up getting busy until now. Sorry about the spelling also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Motel KAL.

**Chapter 13:** Goodbye My Almost Lover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should be asleep, but here I am...wide awake and patiently waiting for what is next to finally happen. A few minutes after I had closed my eyes, I felt the bed shift as if someone was rolling out of bed. He was indeed gone, Royce had thought I was fully sleep and just vanished away from my side as if I wasn't going to notice. In front of me was the clock, 1:06 clearly shinning in the pitch black room, and in the room next door light snoring could be heard, along with a faint mutter that sounded just like Lydia.

Lydia and April were talking last night, I could hear them as they were making their way upstairs, about how the motel was never going to happen. It was just to much work, April had said, and there wasn't any money where they could even start the foundation; Lydia agreed saying that hording over hundreds, or thousands, of dollars into a place in the middle of nowhere was a lost cause. They opened my door to see if I was still awake, but I faked the sleeping position and closed my eyes waiting for them to be satisfied by the sight and just go away. Doing just that, they muttered that they would tell me in the morning to start packing...we were heading back home.

That was when I felt Royce roll out of bed, he must have heard what Lydia and April were saying also; I felt the odd feeling of wanting to say something to him, anything to keep him from leaving. Instead, I continued to lay in bed and restrained myself from calling him back. As I laid in my bed, the events of the last two weeks, yes **two** weeks, which have seem more like months or even years, became apparent to me. I am **insane**. To be honestly thinking that ghost really exists and that I have the ability to speak and...share a bed with one and...

There was a shift of pressure on the bed from my side, opening my eyes once more I could see nothing but thin air. It was obvious to me that there was someone leaning down towards me, the only question on my mind was just who was it was. Closing my eyes, I half hoped they would go away...in the morning I would be gone and I could leave everything from this home here to rot. It's so odd just how quickly my thoughts have turned negative, when a few hours ago they were slightly blissful; but the realization that I would have to completely forget _him_ just did not seem to sit every well with me. Maybe it was for the better?

Or am I fooling myself?

I am no fool, nor do I ever plan to be someone fool.

"Go away," I whispered into the air. "Just leave now and make it easier on me." A soft breeze grazed my cheek, moving down towards my chin and slowly disappearing before it could reach the bottom of my throat. The unseen pressure began to fade away, leaving me with a not-so-shockingly disappointed feeling. My emotions, at this point, started controlling my body and I turned to me side, giving my back towards the one leaving.

It is for the better.

----

Dennis slowly walked down the staircase, book and a pair of glasses in hand; Royce followed a few steps behind. The house was quiet, all the girls were asleep, leaving the two ghosts with no one to bother on their pending dismissal. Dennis stopped at the bottom of the steps and glanced back towards Royce, _'Not saying you're goodbyes, princy?'_

Royce threw the clairvoyant a scowl, _'What the hell are you talking about, I ain't about that sappy crap, ya dig.'_

Dennis put his hands up in surrender, shrugged and continued his walk towards the door, _'Just thought you would seeing as you got a little to cozy with the girl, that's all.'_

_'Yeah, well try not to think so much, leave that to me.' _Royce shot back, remaining in his position midway staircase. As soon as Royce was just Dennis was out of sight, he looked back towards her room. What Dennis didn't now was that, Royce had already said goodbye in his own way. She may have 'kicked him out', but Royce Clayton always got the last word.

Royce smirked to himself and followed Dennis route towards the door and out of this dump of a home; Dennis, now waiting for Royce along the long road, ran his hand through his hair and gave Royce the 'well, are you ready' look. _'I told you, you should have parked closer to this place,' _Dennis whine starting the long walk back to Royce's precious car.

Royce pulled out a cigarette, silently cursing to himself for even bringing Dennis along with him in the first place, _'You should have dragged it here then. This is the last time I'm bring you with me.'_

----

In the morning, the sun had barely risen enough to give the horizon a beautiful view; April and Lydia were already up and about packing what little things they had brought for the trip. I, on the other hand, continued to lay in bed and had no real intention of picking every single piece of material that decorated my floor up. The clock read 6:56 AM, both girls in the room next door whispered quietly about things they were missing and possibly checking their personal lists to make sure they were forgetting anything. I heard soft footsteps coming towards my room, the door slowly opened, but no further movement could be hear.

"Hey, Kathy?" April called from the door, "wake up, you need to start packing."

Pulling the covers away from me, I nodded my head and whispered back, "I know." With that April was gone from sight and I was left alone once again – not much of a surprise.

Shifting in bed something poked my back causing me to jump forward and almost fall completely out of bed. Turning around quickly, I could see that it was only the sharp corner of a thin book laying in the empty space next to me. Sitting up and taking the book with care, I glanced at the front and back cover for a tittle, but it was just blank; opening the book, the first page had the image of a young man, blond hair, blue eyes, baseball uniform on and a baseball bat slung against his right shoulder. It took me a minute to realize just who this boy was as I slowly read the words in bold letters underneath the image: _**"Royce Clayton, Gifted Baseball Star."**_

Turning the page, another image was placed in the center of the page; this time it was of a crashed car, a police officer pushing back a few people that were cut off the image, and a cover draped over a lying figure. The caption reads: _**"Rising Star Killed In Car Accident: Drag Racing Takes Another."**_

As the pages continued, they all showed different image of Royce, some with him surrounded with people, others along; a few in his baseball uniform in the middle of a baseball field, and one or two in his black jacket, jeans and plain white tee. All accompanied with quotes from classmates or decorated with things that related to the image shown. The picture of him ended and were replaced with class pictures; it was a yearbook. Flipping randomly along the following pages, a few highlighted names caught my attention, I read name and put their faces to it. Most of the names were of girls, all smiling in black and white, but one name stood out to me; Katharine A. Luna. Class on 1953, my aunts graduating yearbook.

Holding the book closer towards me, to get a better look at my aunt, a crumpled paper fell from the back of the yearbook. I put the book down on the bed and grabbed the paper, carefully flattening it down; crossed out in pen, _**"In Loving Memory of Royce Clayton; taken by a car accident. 1953." **_was replaced with a shaking hands guiding the pen was...

"Dream as if you'll live forever; live as if you'll die tomorrow."

--

A car engine started running, the sound of the closing of a door filled the quiet morning, keys made their final jingle as they were put away in a safe place, and she stood before the home, gazing at the slowly decaying building to take in the past events. April stood next to Kathy and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, playfully crashing their cheeks together, "Aren't you glad we're going home."

It wasn't a question, more so of a statement to get a reaction from the, suddenly, quiet girl; Kathy, however, gave a shrug and moved away from her older sister. "Guess so," was her simple reply as she made her way towards the cherry red Toyota. With the yearbook firmly in her grasp, she entered the car, waiting for April to join Lydia and herself on their long trip back home, and stared out of the window with a silent wish to catch one last glimpse of him. Although she had sworn to not think of him, it was just a hopeless dream.

"Are you alright?" Lydia asked, bringing Kathy out of her thoughts.

With a nod, Lydia was satisfied and gave a quick look towards April as she climbed into the car; Kathy returned to look out the window and felt the starting of movement from the car. A sixteen year old girl knowns nothing of love, it was just...nothing. Kathy hid her face from the other girls and laid on her side, back towards April and Lydia, as quiet tears started falling down her face as she thought, '...so why does it feel like I just had my heart ripped out...'

--

Yes. That's how it ends. Hope it was good, sorry for the long wait but it's hard to get ideas with little kids running around trying to get my attention. Maybe you'll see something else from me later along with year. Oh, and yes. The title is from that one song, "Almost Lovers" by A Fine Frenzy, I'm loving on the song so I used it to finish up the last part of the chapter; the first half was from some other song I can't remember...oh well. Happy October everyone. :) Bie.


End file.
